


Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia- Darker Shadows

by KokoroMika



Category: Pokemon Ranger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoroMika/pseuds/KokoroMika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own version of the story of how a ranger saved Almia region from the shadows, in this case, coming from more than one source, many dangers await the ranger and his friends in the quest for peace, truth and love.</p><p>I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Ranger School

Capture On!

The capture disc of the styler that was provided to Kellyn started spinning and making loops around a Pikachu, Kellyn was a natural, so he captured it fast and easy.

"Very well, now you are part of the secret Team School, together we shall rule this world" Said the man in front of Kellyn.

"Mr. Kaplan! Are you telling another one of your silly conspiracy stories?" Told a woman that was just entering the room. "You're just scaring my new student!"

"Sorry, but the timing was more than perfect!" said Mr. Kaplan after laughing a little. "Congratulations! Your capture was very impressive; you passed the entry exam of this Ranger School with flying colors! Keep it like that and you may be a great ranger someday!" This time he was talking to Kellyn.

The brunette woman approached Kellyn. "Hello, I am Ms. April. You did very well on your exam! Now that you are officially part of this school, I'll take you to your class"

Ms. April got out of the tiny building they were in, and headed for the main school building. Kellyn followed his teacher with a smile of his face, as he was finally going accomplish his dream of being a Pokemon Ranger.

Kellyn followed Ms. April into the school building, and told him to wait outside the classroom until she called him.

"Good morning class! Sorry to keep you waiting, but I went to Mr. Kaplan to watch an entrance exam, and talking about that, we have a new student joining our class today!" Said Ms. April as she entered the room and sat on her desk.

Everybody began asking Ms. April questions about the new student "Is it a boy, or maybe a girl?" A male student asked

"Is the new student cool? Cute? Or look like a celebrity?" Said a female student on the other side of the room

"You can see you yourselves! He is right behind that door. Come in!" Said Ms. April

Kellyn opened the door and walked with confidence to the front of the class, he felt a little nervous as everyone in the room was staring at him.

"Our new student came from the Fiore Region to join this ranger school, and become Pokemon Ranger. But that is enough talking for me, he can introduce himself" The teacher said before making Kellyn a gesture that indicated him to present himself.

"Hello, my name is Kellyn, I'm 15 years old, and I came to Almia to become a Pokemon ranger!" Kellyn said confidently to the rest of his class.

"He scored an A+ on our entrance exam, and he seems like a nice young man so I'm sure he will be a great addition to our class" Ms. April said before looking angrily at two kids in the back row of the classroom. "Keith and Chris, is there anything that you want to share with the rest of the class?"

"No Ms. April" Said the two boys at the same time.

"Well then, only for this special occasion, for Kellyn to get to know you and vice-versa, this will be a free study class. I have to go to the staff room and talk to the director." Said Ms. April "You can take a seat right there between Chris and Kieth" She said to Kellyn before leaving.

"Hey new kid, how long did it take for you to capture that Pikachu, like an hour?" The redhead boy named Kieth said.

"Don't talk nonsense Kieth, he cant be that fast" Said the boy named Chris with a grin. "Just joking, my name is Chris, and before you ask, I'm not wearing color contact lenses" The boy said, referring to the fact that he had deep purple colored eyes.

"Don't listen to them Kellyn, the two of them feel like they are royalty around here. I'm Rythmi by the way" Said a blonde girl standing in from of Kellyn.

"Wow… she is cute" said Kellyn to himself

"Yeah the two of them feel like they are super cool just because they are really good at capturing Pokemon" Said a brunette with piggy tails next to Rythmi. "My name is Katherine, but everybody calls me Kate"

"Nice to meet you all!" Kellyn said smiling.

"Excuse me, we don't feel like it, it is totally true" said the two boys (Kieth and Chris) in unison.

"Just shut up guys, it is not funny, and since I am here to become an operator I don't care how good you are with your stylers, so stop being so cocky" Rythmi said looking to the guys in a disapproving manner. "Why don't I give you a tour around the school? You guys wait for me and Kellyn, I'll show him around." Said the blonde.

Kellyn followed Rythmi to another classroom "This is Mr. Kinkaid's class, he is very strict, don't run in the hallways is like his motto" She said. "Hey Mr. Kinkaid, this is Kellyn, I'm showing him the school, he is a new student."

"Nice to meet you, remember, don't run in the hallways" said the teacher.

Kellyn followed Rythmi out of the class. "It really is his motto!" He said laughing "How does he get his hai…"

"Don't even ask, but I'm pretty sure it involves an incredible amount of hairspray cans" Rythmi interrupted. "Not even a wailord could carry all of the cans we has ever used"

"That is so funny" Kellyn said as he admired Rythmi's eyes.

"Well, let's continue" Rythmi said. She walked to the north-west side of the building and entered a door. "This is Keith's nap room, also known as the library. That mushroom blonde kid is named Isaac, he is usually here."

Rythmi then took Kellyn to the stairs

"Where are we going?" Kellyn asked

"Upstairs is the main lounge area and our dorms, you can meet the caretaker, Janice, she is like a mom to all of us" said Rythmi as she and Kellyn walked up the stairs.

Kellyn took his time admiring the lounge, and then met Janice. "Nice to meet you Janice, I am Kellyn, the new student"

"Nice to meet you too Kellyn, I am the caretaker here so I do the cleaning so please don't be messy" she said smiling.

"That is not going to be a problem" Kellyn answered

Ding Dong!

"That is the bell, which means we can go outside now!" Rythmi said as she took Kellyn by his arm and took him downstairs.

When they got outside Rythmi took Kellyn to the place where he took his entrance exam, where he received a lesson on capturing and target clearing. Then they heard a noise and came out of the building.

"Help me! The Bidoof have gone crazy!" Janice yelled "Somebody help me!"

"Kellyn you have to help Janice!" Rythmi said

"Why don't we make it more interesting?" Kieth said after he crossed the school's main building's door along with Chris and Kate "Whoever catches more bidoof wins, like a race"

"I'm in" Kate said enthusiastically.

"Should be fun" Chris said.

"Are you in, kid which name I can't remember?" Kieth said with a grin.

"His name is Kellyn! You are so rude!" Rythmi yelled. "Just be fast and help Janice!"

"Of course I am in!" Kellyn yelled as he prepared his styler

In a matter of minutes, all of the bidoof were captured, and given the four soon-to-be rangers abilities, no one won.

"It is a tie, we all caught three" Chris said calmly

"Just shut up Chris!" Kieth said "That was a cool capture, you are really good at this if you caught the same as us, congratulations Kellyn!"

"Thank you very much guys" Kellyn said with a smile. "You can take the bidoof now Janice, they are no longer upset"

"Sorry for giving you trouble, boys" Janice said to the kids. "Come on little bidoof, I will give you extra tasty treats this time!" said the brunette woman as she leaved.

"Have you liked the school so far Kellyn?" Chris said as he took some of his messy dark hair from his forehead.

"Yeah, it is really cool." Kellyn said. "The grounds are awesome and the people are great."

"Have you showed him Ascension Square yet Rythmi?" Kate said to the blonde.

"I was just going to when the whole incident with the bidoof happened." Rythmi answered

"So what are we waiting for? Let's all head down there!" Kieth said.

"Sounds cool" Kellyn said to his new friends.

Everyone followed Rythmi to the right side of the school and went down the stairs. "This is ascension square Kellyn, how do you like it?"

"It is incredible, I mean, look at the ocean and the grass and the pokemon here… thank you all for showing me around!" Kellyn said to his friends.

"It was a pleasure!" Rythmi quickly said. "I hope we can stay friends for the rest of out time at school!"

"Wait, don't be friends with her, why don't you are friends with me instead?" Kieth said to Kellyn

"I think he can be friends with all of us at the same time Kieth, don't be dumb" Chris said with a laugh.

"Yeah, don't be ridiculous Kieth!" Rythmi and Kate said at the same time

"It would be great! Thank you all for being so kind" Kellyn said.

Ding Dong!

"Oh my, that is the bell!" Kate told, with preoccupation present in her voice.

"If we are late Ms. April is going to be mad, and if she gets mad… It's game over for us!" Chris said, also sounding scared.

"Run! Or we will be done for!" Kieth said as he ran towards the stairs and to the main building.

"Wait for us you ass!" Everybody yelled as they also ran, trying to catch up with the Red-head.

"Well, this is going to be fun!" Kellyn thought as he ran up the stairs with his new found friends.

_**That Night-Boys Dorm** _

"Well, the girls went to their dorm to get ready for tonight" Chris said as he closed the door.

"Ready for what?" Kellyn asked his purple-eyed pal.

"It is a surprise, you'll find out later, in about half an hour…" Kieth said with a grin.

"I can live with that" Kellyn answered.

"Hey Kellyn, you did really well in your captures down there, you know, with the bidoof. I was impressed, I had never seen someone performing a capture like that since Chris got into the school. You really won your place in the group today" Keith said.

"The group?" Kellyn told his friend.

"You know, Rythmi, Kate, Kieth and me… and now you I suppose" Chris said to Kellyn. "We get along with everyone, but our close group of friends happens to be… sort of royalty when it comes to captures. Except for Rythmi, she wants to become an operator, but we get along with her anyway, she is funny, smart and very cool."

"Wow, I guess I am lucky" Kellyn told his two friends.

"I would say talented" Kieth replied.

"While we wait to the girls let's get to know each other. You said you were from Fiore Kellyn?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I liked it very much, but to be frank, I like Almia more, since my parents are not here I have more freedom, and the air is cleaner, people are nice, girls are cute…"

"Cough cough Rythmi" Kieth said with a naughty smile on his mouth.

"Shut it Kieth, our friend here is trying to talk" Chris said while he punched Keith's arm.

"It's ok… I do think she is cute…" Kellyn said as he blushed. "But well, enough about me, where are you from?"

"I am from Almia" Keith answered "And my friend here is from… Kanto? Jhotto? I really don't remember"

"I was born in Almia, but my family is from Sinnoh, and I lived there most of my life until I came back to become a ranger" Chris said after punching Keith again.

"Cool, why were you born here?" Kellyn asked.

"My parents came here as a vacation when my mom was pregnant with me, and she gave birth here, with the help of some doctors from Altru." Chris answered.

_**Girls dorm** _

"Oh my god, and I thought Chris was handsome, Kate, did you see Kellyn, he is gorgeous!" Rythmi said with excitement

"Yeah he is cute" Kate said without paying much attention

"You only say that because of your crush on Keith" Rythmi told her friend.

"I don't have a crush on Keith! I have told you a thousand times already, so shut your piehole!" Kate said with an angry loom on her face.

"You get mad because it is true" Rythmi said

"Piehole!" Kate answered "Stop bothering me and let's go, or the boys will fall asleep and Kellyn's surprise will be ruined" Kate Said to her friend, hoping she would drop the whole Keith conversation.

"You're right" Rythmi replied.

_**Boys Dorm** _

"Well that is enough talking about the past, let's talk about the present." Kieth said to his friends."Why did you want to become a pokemon ranger? What is your favorite pokemon? What is your biggest dream?" Keith asked Kellyn.

"This is not an interrogation Keith… you are overwhelming Kellyn" Chris said with a laugh.

"It is ok, I don't mind answering that." Kellyn said in a friendly tone. "I joined this school because I love pokemon and wanted to befriend them, my favorite pokemon is munchlax, and my biggest dream is to become a top ranger and help saving people all over the world"

"That is cool! I want to be a pokemon ranger because it is the coolest job ever. My favorite pokemon is Buizel, and my biggest dream is to become a top ranger too!" Keith said with excitement. "What about you Chris, now that I'm thinking about it, I don't know your answer to any of this questions either… even if we've been friends for a long time now!"

"Well, my reasons for becoming a ranger and my biggest dream are something I would like to keep for myself, but if you must know, my favorite pokemon of all, is Salamence." Chris answered.

"That is weird, I would have thought it was a legendary, since the only thing you read are books about ancient legends on every region in the planet…" Keith said.

"Yeah, those pokemon are cool too, but still, my favorite pokemon is salamence"

"Salamence is a cool pokemon, but I prefer smaller…" Kellyn was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"We are ready!" Kate said.

"Come out boys!" Rythmi told her friends.

"We will have to continue this conversation later" Chris said "Let's get out of here"

"Time for your surprise Kellyn, welcome to the Ranger School" Keith yelled before Chris punched him a third time.

"Just shut up and get out Keith… if Janice or a teacher catches us we will be in trouble" Chris said.

"Ok…" Keith told his friend before crossing the door.

The other two followed Keith and sat on a table in the lounge next to the girls.

"Ok Kellyn, as an official member or the Ranger school, you have one task to complete, the proof of braveness" Chris said

"We have hid 4 stylers in 4 different areas of the school, you have to get them all" Rythmi continued.

"Sounds easy" Kellyn replied, feeling confident.

"It may sound easy, but after you get them all, you have to take them to Mr. Kinkaid's lab in the basement" Kate told his friend. "But don't worry; you will have a partner that will help you in your quest"

"Yeah, it always is the student that sits next to you" Rythmi added.

"That would be Chris!" Keith said, feeling somewhat nervous.

"Nope, I was the last one to do the challenge, so I am not a candidate, but you Keith, you also sit next to Kellyn" Chris said with a somewhat malicious yet happy attitude.

"Ok… I will go" Kieth said in a disappointed manner. "I will get you for this Chris, the party better go as it was planned" Keith told to himself.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's hurry!" Kellyn said with excitement. "I love this school"

Kellyn and Keith made their way, Kellyn was so concentrated in his duty that he did not notice that as he left the lounge, everybody went out of the dorms and started o decorate.

"That quest is always a great excuse for us to make the preparations for the welcoming party" Chris said to Kate and Rythmi.

"But before we start there is one thing I want to know Rythmi, what do you exactly think about Kellyn?" Chris asked her friend.

"What do you mean?" Rythmi said as her face turned red.

"Come on Ryth, you have to be effing kidding me, he talks about the way you look at him, just tell him already" Kate said, blowing the blond girls cover.

"Your eyes just glow when you see him" Chris said. "I could recognize that look anywhere"

"Ok, he is cute and very handsome… I like him, has he told you anything about me?" Rythmi asked the purple eyed boy.

"You know how I feel about that…" Chris said.

"Oh yeah, Mr. I'm to cool to fall in love has talked" Kate said sarcastically.

"Shut it Kate" Chris barked at her friend angrily. Either his anger or the light in the room had made his eyes shinier than usual for just one second, and then he regained his cool kid pose. "I'm not too cool for it, I just don't believe in love."

"Why?" The two girls said curiously.

"I have told you many times that that is a secret I intend to keep for myself." Chris replied.

"We know, and if you hide something it stays hid until you want it found…" Kate replied feeling disappointed.

"Yes, so don't even try to ask again please" Chris said calmly. "But if you must absolutely know what he thinks of you… he likes you, and thinks that you are cute"

"Yes!" Rythmi yelled.

"Well, enough of that, let's decorate" Kate said

"I agree" Chris replied while he took a box full of decorations. "We must hurry if we want this to be perfect"

_**Downstairs** _

"Yeah, we have all of them, now we can go upstairs" Kellyn said.

"Remember we have to get those to the basement before we go to the dorms again" Keith told his friend.

"Oh yeah" Kellyn replied with a disappointed look. "I almost forgot"

The two boys got down the stairs and saw a wood fence blocking the path. After trying to crush it with the help of a bidoof they concluded that the best way to get past was cutting it.

"Look, there is a zubat right there, my browser says that their field move is cut!" Keith said, exited because they were finally going up again.

"This should be easy" Kellyn said with a grin.

Kellyn did the capture fast and easy and cut the fence. They walked to Mr. Kinkaid's lab just too see the path blocked by a group of confused looking gastly. Kellyn managed to capture them but the noise was too much and Kinkaid went out of the lab. The two boys ran out of there before he could see who they where. When they arrived at the lounge, Kellyn was so in a shock for almost getting caught, that he didn't notice that the whole room was decorated and that everybody was staring at him.

Not until everybody yelled "Surprise"

Kellyn's heart was full with joy. There was soda, candy, treats and every kid in school except for Isaac was there to celebrate. He then turned to his friends and said "Thank you" from the bottom of his heart. Then after the night of celebration and fun without getting caught, everybody went to sleep, but the most exited of them all was Kellyn, because he knew his adventure has only about to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Happens Next?
> 
> I know what you are all thinking; this "what happens next" thing is so Pretty Little Liars, and yes it is, I am a great fan of the series and I love Sara Shepard's writing style. But don't worry, there is no –A in this story. Enough about the writer, let's talk about the story. Yes you are right, love is lurking the hallways of the Ranger school and it is going to take a few victims down, but it is ok, love is not bad, or is it?  
> Also, there is more than one secret hiding in this place, because all of Almia's problems were born in this very school. Want to know the shocking finale? Well… too bad, I'm keeping most of the juicy details for myself.


	2. Getting to know your friends, and enemies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "OR, we can prank him!" Keith said. "Let throw him some water."
> 
> "Not a bad idea actually, but I don't want to make a mess around here, besides, we did that to Isaac last week." Chris said in a disapproving manner. Then he had an idea. "Let's pretend we are Rythmi." He said with an evil look in his eyes.
> 
> "Chris, you are such an evil genius. That is what I like about you." Keith said. "Wanna do the honors?"

A few weeks have passed since Kellyn had his welcome party, and he was in love with his new school. He had learned quite a few things, and had good times, but today was a very special day for him and his friends.

**Boys Dorm**

"I can't believe that today we will get to know a real ranger!" Said Keith as soon as he woke up.

"And I can't believe it is 6:00AM and you are already bothering us with your yelling." Chris, looking annoyed. "Please be quiet, some of us are trying to sleep here."

"Listen purple kid, I am not bothering anyone, just you. Look, everyone is steel sleeping." The red head answered. "Putting that matter aside, I really need to talk to you."

"What is it, red menace?" Chris said sarcastically.

"Kellyn has had is welcoming party, but I think we should do something else with him. Just us boys, to bond." Keith explained. "Besides, it has been a while since we've had a boy only hang out."

"That's right, and since you two are always hitting on the girls, I think a boy hang out would be perfect for us to bond again. I need a break from all the love in the air surrounding you guys, it makes me want to puke." Chris said, showing a bit of disgust in his voice. "What do you have in mind?"

"Oh you just don't have a heart right?" Keith said, as he was mocking Chris for his attitude towards love. "We don't hit on the girls.

"Yeah right" his friend responded.

"Well, don't belive me." Said the red head. "And about tonight, I'm thinking about slipping in some vodka like you did last semester, and play cards and stuff like that. What do you think?"

"I think it's risky." Chris said. "But since when do I care? I'll bring the booze, you bring the cards. I'm thinking this time we'll do tequila."

"Perfect." Keith said. "You can go back to sleep now."

"Now you have ruined it for me. Do me a favor, I'm up here in my bed so I don't want to go down, can you pass me that book in my backpack?" Chris said to his friend.

"Ok." Keith said as he got up. He crossed the boys dorm in his buizel boxers, and opened Chris's backpack. "Which one is it? Oblivia: Islands of legend, Temples of Fiore, Myths and Legends of Almia region, or Spear Pillar: the Door to the realm of the Gods?"

"Myths and legends of the Almia region, please." Chris said in a rather sleepy voice. "Nice boxers by the way." He said in a laugh.

"Shut up, I look great in them." He responded. "They make my abs stand out."

"Yeah right." Chris said, clearly mocking his friend.

Chris read for a while, and Keith just laid down on his bed. One by one, each one of the kids got dressed and went to take breakfast, except for Kellyn, who was still asleep, and his two friends.

"We should wake him up." Chris said. "Or we might have to go to class without having breakfast."

"OR, we can prank him!" Keith said. "Let throw him some water."

"Not a bad idea actually, but I don't want to make a mess around here, besides, we did that to Isaac last week." Chris said in a disapproving manner. Then he had an idea. "Let's pretend we are Rythmi." He said with an evil look in his eyes.

"Chris, you are such an evil genius. That is what I like about you." Keith said. "Wanna do the honors?"

"It would be a pleasure." The purple eyed kid said.

Chris went out of bed, and jumped to the floor without making a noise. Then he left his bookin his bag and walked towards Kellyn's bed.

"You are an effing ninja." Keith told his friend. "But would you mind putting something else on? Those boxer briefs are a little revealing."

"Shit it Keith, I'm working here." Chris said as he went near Kellyn. His eyes shone in a subtle way, before he started talking again. "Oh yes Kellyn, you are so hot. Kiss me." Chris said, imitating Rythmi's voice in an oddly accurate way.

"Wow, you are good." Keith said surprised.

"Thank you, now shut up." Chris said. "Yeah Kellyn, touch me, right there, oh my god. You are so big." He said, doing his impression again.

"Look! He is getting a boner! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Keith said, exploding in laughter.

Both kids laughed so hard it made their stomachs hurt. Eventually their laughter made Kellyn wake up in a snap.

"Rythmi!" Kellyn said.

"She is not here, but my impression of her sure made an effect on you!" Chris told his frind, still laughing.

"You sick perverts!" He told them in an annoying manner. "Anyways, what time is it?"

Chris and Keith both stopped laughing at once, they looked at their wristwatches.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Keith said. "Its freacking 7:30!"

"We had to be at Ascension Square like 5 minutes ago!" Kellyn said.

Still undressed, the three kids took their clothes and went out running towards the meeting point, dressing in the way.

**Ascension Square**

"Where the fuck are they?" Kate told Rythmi.

"I don't know Kate, but the event is about to start!" Rythmi said to her friend. "Lets hope for the best."

"Yeah, I…WAIT, look at that!" Kate told in a disturbed voice. "There they are!"

From where they were, everyone could clearly see how Kellyn, Chris and Keith were running, just `putting their belts, with no shirts o shoes whatsoever, just then, Chris tripped and the three of them rolled down the steps towards everyone.

"Shit, please look where you step on Chris!" Kellyn and Keith said in unison.

"I'm sorry guys" Chris answered.

Everybody laughed at them for a while, and then the three of them finished dressing up and sat next to their friends. The ranger arrived and introduced himself and his pokemon. He answered some questions after that.

"Hey ranger, do you think I will become a good operator?" Rythmi asked the ranger.

"You are mistaking our ranger friend for a fortune teller!" Her friends said to her.

"It is ok, I think anyone can do everything they want to if they put a lot of effort into it. You can all become operators, rangers and mechanics if you really work for it!" The ranger named Crawford said.

"I have a question, have you ever encountered any legendary pokemon?" Chris asked the ranger. "I know there are legends that say that many legendary pokemon live here in Almia, I would like to capture one!"

"No I have not! When I think of it I haven't heard of any of those legends either…" Crawford said in a preoccupied manner. "What I can tell you is that we human must not mess with legendary pokemons, they are powerfull and dangerous creatures that must not be bothered."

"Ok, I will have that in mind, thank you ranger." Chris told the ranger with an erie smile in his face that only Crawford could notice.

Just then, Crawford's styler started emitting a noise. After having a conversation over voicemail he told the kids that he had to go to an emergency mission.

"Ok bye!" He said as he waved back at the kids from his boat. "Still, there is something I don't like about this kid… there was light shone in his eyes. Hah look at you Crawford, making consipacy theories in your head just as good old Mr. Kaplan. It must be nothing." Crawford thought as he went near the place of the emergency.

"It's disappointing that the people of Almia are so disconnected with their legends." Chris thought. "And it is so spineless of them, fearing the poker of certain pokemon. They will all learn soon."

After that, the kids all went to hang out and rest. The gang decided to pass the day in Ascension Square.

"I'm a little bored, what should we do?" Kate said to her friends.

"We can do a capture race!" Keith said to everyone.

"I'm not really in the mood." Kellyn said. "But it is a little hot here, we can put bathing suits and play with water balloons"

"That doesn't sound bad!" Chris said.

Everybody went to their dorms to change. They had a water balloon fight and there was, as always a little flirting.

"I'm too tired to continue, and it's getting dark in here." Kate said.

"You're right, let's go to our dorms." Kellyn told her friend.

**Girls Dorm**

"Well, that was fun!" Kate said as she went out of the bathroom, already with her pajama on.

"I know! Did you see the boys?" Rythmi told Kate.

"How could I not see them?" Kate told her friend. "They're all georgeous! I mean, Keith looked so damn hot in that bathing suit. I absolutely loved the V that forms just under the belly button."

"Belly button? Kate, in there, there were no belly buttons, there were six pack buttons!" Rythmi yelled in excitement.

"I know! I mean, the all have a nice six pack, but, Chris has the nicest chest." Kate said. "And you naughty girl! You know I like Keith, but Kellyn's butt is so sexy…"

"Not as much as Keith's arms you lucky girl!" Rythmi told her friend. "Those things were huge! We totally have to be dating them for prom."

"Let's hope our bikinis did their work today, if they did, they are going to ask us to prom!" Kate said confidently.

**Boys Dorm**

"That was fun." Chris said, entering the Boys Dorm, soaked.

"Yeah, it was! Did you Kate? She is so beautiful, that bikini she was wearing almost makes me melt." Keith said as he entered the room.

"I was busy watching Rythmi" Kellyn told his friend.

"Shut it already! Don't you see that everyone is asleep?" Chris said angrily.

"Oh… Jealous Chris?" Keith said mocking his friend.

"Of course not." Chris answered. "But can you at least wait for me to be a little tipsy and not care about anything you say?"

"What are you talking about?" Kellyn asked.

"Great Chris, you blew it up." Keith said hitting Chris in the arm. "This was supposed to be a surprise, but Chris managed to sneak a little tequila. We are going for some drinks and play some cards. It will be a way to relax and chill out, boys only."

"That's great." Kellyn said with a smile on his face.

Everybody changed clothes and went outside. They followed Chris to a small hidden cave with tables, cushions and lamps to see at night.

"What is this place?" Kellyn asked Chris.

"It is my secret place, I come here when I'm bored or want some privacy, I found it a long time ago, and then I bought some furniture and sneaked it in here, along with the lights and the computer. " Chris explained. "We are the only ones that know about it."

"Must have coasted you a fortune." Kellyn told his friend.

"Money was not a problem, my parents are mayor shareholders of many big companies like Sylph and Altru." Chris said. "I'll take us somewhere nicer on vacations, and by us I mean the group. But that is matter we must discuss later, let's play poker."

After a few hands, the boys opened the bottle and started to bet shots.

"Ok guys, whoever looses a hand, has to take a shot." Kellyn said. "How about it?"

"Be worried Keith, or you will end up telling us all your secrets." Chris said with a laugh. "Lets start."

After several hands, the bottle was almost empty, and the boys were really tipsy by now. Kellyn and Chris had started lucky, but ended up drinking as much as Keith.

"This are the last two shots!" Kellyn said enthusiastically. "Whoever wins, is the only one that doesn't have to drink. Show me what you've got."

"I have a full house, three kings and two queens." Keith said confidently. "I want to see how you beat that."

"I have two pairs." Kellyn said.

"I win!" Keith yelled.

"Not so fast, you have to see my pairs first." Kellyn mocked. "I have a pair of two, and another pair of two! You two have to drink! Unless Mr. Chris has something to hide."

"I win, you both drink." Chris said as he showed them the ace of spades, the ten of spades, the jack of spades, the queen of spades, and the king of spades. "It's a royal flush."

"Dammit." Kellyn and Keith said at a time.

Both of them took their respective shots and started talking.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Keith suggested.

"Sounds like fun." Kellyn told his friends.

"Count me in." Chris responded.

"Ok pals, we will draw each one a card, the highest card asks the question, or dares the smallest card." Kellyn explained.

The three of them took a card. Chris took a 10, Kellyn had a 2, and Keith grabbed a 7.

"It seems that Chris truth or dares Kellyn." Keith aid laughing, he was the drunkest, but not by far.

"Truth or dare pal?" Chris asked Kellyn.

"Dare." Kellyn said.

"I dare you to do… a backflip!" Chris said.

Kellyn did as he was told, and managed to do the backflip, and even though he got a bruise from doing it, he survived doing a drunk backflip. The game continued, the guys kept doing dumb dares until Chris got a 2, and Keith and Kellyn both grabbed a 10.

"Great, now both of you… Dammit." Chris complained.

"I'm going first!" Keith yelled. "Truth or dare?"

"I'm sick and tired of your dares, so I'll choose truth, for both of you." Chris told, he has very annoyed by now.

"Great, I want to know what you've been hiding from us pal." Keith said. "Why did you want to become a ranger?"

"I told you I don't want to tell you that!" Chris said to his friends. "Ok, I will tell you if you promise you won't tell Kellyn or Keith."

"We promise." His friends told him.

"OK, this is the story, back when I was still living in Sinnoh, I fell in love with a girl. Her name was Darcy, she was very beautifull. But she did not like me, no, I was not worthy of her. Ever since then I don't believe in love, as it brought me more suffering that happiness." Chris explained. "After that, I just could not stand seeing her anymore, so I chose to become a ranger, to go away, and become someone important."

"That's sad." Kellyn told his friend with a hug. "And what is your biggest wish?"

"My wish…" Chris told as he stared into the sealing. "My wish was to become a top ranger, meet many legendary pokemon, and be recognized worldwide, so that Darcy could now what a mastake she did."

"Thank you for telling us this Chris, we are friends, and we are here for you." Keith said as he walked through the room. "What's this?" He said as he grabbed a piece of black, glowing crystal that was in a glass case.

"That is a gift from Chroma ruins, my mom gave it to me. It is from the place I was born." Chris said. "Please live it there, we must go before someone notices we're gone."

Keith, Chris and Kellyn went out of their hiding place, and went to their bedroom slowly, as they were still a little tipsy. They arrived at the dorm and went to sleep. But before sleeping, Kellyn couldn't help but notice he had seen the black rock before, but he just couldn't remember where. He forgot about it and went back to sleep, ignoring completely that indeed, he had seen the mysterious black rock before. On his first night at the ranger school, when Mr. Kinkaid opened the door, behind him inside of what looked like an energy measuring device, one could clearly see an identical black, glowing rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Happens Next?
> 
> Why does Chris have a black stone like Mr Kinkaid?   
> Will Kellyn and Keith ask Rythmi and Kate to prom?   
> Is Chris as loaded as he claims to be?   
> Will I stop making these questions?   
> Keep reading and maybe you'll find out.


	3. Please do take me to Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked for Kate in the crowd of people. He finally found her, she has talking to Rythmi by the pier. He approached her and talked awfully fast. "Hey Kate I wanted to tell you that I really like you but I like like you like, you know like, I like you more than a friend and I've been thinking a lot about us so I was wondering if you could go to the prom with me."
> 
> "Well that was fast!" Rythmi said in a laugh.
> 
> Keith blushed.
> 
> "It's OK." Kate said smiling. "I understood."

The day after the kid's little boy hangout was not as bad as they had expected. They all had a minor hangover and not even the girls noticed the boys had been drinking.

The life at ranger school stayed as usual. The group kept hanging out and Kellyn kept growing closer to Rythmi, Keith kept growing closer to Kate and Chris, well, we was as close to all of them as a friend could be. The girls still tried to impress the boys in numerous occasions, and the boys kept asking themselves when were they were going to ask them to prom. Days, weeks and months passed and Prom, one day internship and graduation day were awfully close. But the routine in the school would soon seize to exist, as preparations for Prom approached. Today Principal Lamont was giving out the tickets for prom, and as expected, it was the last day the boys had to invite their chosen girl to the event. As you could expect, Keith and Kellyn might have the guts to face even the fiercest of the Pokémon if the situation required it, but if it's about talking about their feelings they turn into little defenseless bunnies. Before going to the main event, the boys agreed to visit Chris's secret place for the first time since their tequila misadventure.

Chris's Cave

"It has been a long time since the last time we were here." Kellyn said to his friends.

"Yeah, we should totally play cards and drink again one night." Keith said, exited.

"NEVER. AGAIN. Besides, I've been here more often that you." Chris said looking mad. "Anyways, we're not here to repeat that. You are going to "prepare" yourselves for the big reveal."

"Your heart is made of stone, right Chris?" Kellyn told Chris.

"Who said I had one to begin with?" He said in a laugh.

"Well, you dumbass." Keith mocked his friend.

"That doesn't count." Chris told. "Well, what are you telling them?"

"I'm being a straight shooter. I'll tell her that I like her, and I want her to go to prom with me." Keith said, he was really confident. "In fact, I WILL TELL HER RIGHT NOW." Next thing you know, Keith runs out of the cave towards ascension square, where the assembly took place.

"Well he is fast." Chris said, he then turned to Kellyn, he was looking sad. "What is it buddy?"

"I'm…I'm not sure if she will accept my invitation." Kellyn said. He was really worried.

"Don't be ridiculous, men." Chris said sympathetically. "Do this, ask her to go with you as a friend, and when the time is right, you can dance with her and tell her how you feel."

"Thank you, let's go." Kellyn said.

"I'll be with you guys in a moment." Chris said. "I need to do something first."

"Ok!" Kellyn told his friend, and just as he was about to leave he said "You say you don't, but I'm sure you do have a heart."

Kellyn went out of the well decorated cave and ran towards ascension square.

"Yeah, maybe I do." Chris said, and then he looked back to a delivery box he had left days ago. He opened the box, which was full of metal and electronic pieces. "Well, it seems that everything is ok here." He smiled, while his eyes gave off the subtle purplish light they sometimes shone with. "There is only one thing left… But well, I have to go check on the guys."

Ascension Square

Keith was wondering where his friends were. "Whatev… I need to find Kate." He thought.

He looked for Kate in the crowd of people. He finally found her, she has talking to Rythmi by the pier. He approached her and talked awfully fast. "Hey Kate I wanted to tell you that I really like you but I like like you like, you know like, I like you more than a friend and I've been thinking a lot about us so I was wondering if you could go to the prom with me."

"Well that was fast!" Rythmi said in a laugh.

Keith blushed.

"It's OK." Kate said smiling. "I understood."

"Really?" Keith said, impressed.

"Yeah" Kate said. "Everything."

Keith blushed even more. "Well I meant it, I really like the way you are and I think you are really pretty and, well you get it. So, would you go with me to prom?"

Just as Kellyn and Chris were arriving, Kate took Keith from his tie and kissed him on the lips. Keith felt electricity running through his body, butterflies in his stomach and everything around him went black. Then Kate stopped kissing him, leaving Keith in awe, and gave him a cute smile.

"Is that a yes?" Keith managed to say.

"Of course it is a yes." Kate said smiling. "Now let's go get our tickets." She gave Keith a blink, grabbed him from his hand and took him where Mr. Lamont was giving out the tickets, and taking photos of the couples. They took the tickets and went to take a picture, and Kate hugged Keith placing her head on his chest. They both smiled to the camera and Keith knew everything was going to be perfect with them. Kellyn, on the other hand…

"So…Ryth." Kellyn said, he was nervous and he didn't know what to say. "I don't have a date for prom…so I was wondering if you would want to go with me, you know as a friend."

"As a friend?" Rythmi said, disappointed. "Well, I don't have anyone else to go with." She said, hiding her anger so Kellyn couldn't notice it.

"Cool, let's go for the tickets." Kellyn told her.

Chris watched as his two friends picked up their tickets and took a photo, Rythmi looked angry and Kellyn was quiet and nervous, like he had something to tell. "Hmp… I'd better get my ticket for prom, this might get interesting." Chris thought.

Chris approached and his friends asked if he wanted to hang out, "I need to do something first, he answered."

He approached Mr. Lamont and asked for his ticket. "Are you going with someone?" The principal asked.

"No, I only need one ticket." Chris said, looking a little sad. It was only on weird occasions that he showed sadness. He took the ticked, regained his cool boy pose and started walking towards his cave.

That Night-Girls Dorm

"Maybe he doesn't like me…" Rythmi said to Kate. "I'm so dumb." She started to cry.

"No, you're not!" Kate told Ryhmi. "It's just that boys are dumb, he likes you, but he is too shy to tell you!"

"Do you really think that?" She answered.

"Of course, we just have to get some killer dresses!" She told enthusiastically.

"OK! The school shopping trip is tomorrow, we can get them there!" Rythmi said. She was happy again. "Puelton has the best boutiques in Almia region, call your dad and let you use the credit card, we can't be cheap with this."

"I'm already on it." She said winking as she dialed a number in her phone.

Boys Dorm

"I can't believe she said yes!" Keith said, super exited as he was. "I'm going to prom with Kate!"

"I heard you, I'm also exited but quit it." Kellyn said annoyed, Keith was like that since he separated from Kate.

"Oh men, that kiss, it was like we were alone in the world." Keith said.

Kellyn could clearly detect the love in his eyes. Chris would be disgusted. That was when he remembered that he hadn't seen Chris since he went to get his ticket to prom.

"Well, you two got what you wanted, feel better now?" Chris said as he entered the room.

"Where the hell were you?" Kellyn and Keith said in unison.

"I had to do something." Chris responded. "It's not like you missed me."

"What were you doing?" Kellyn asked.

"I was in the cave, I had to take something from the safe for tomorrow." Chris answered his friend, showing him a black credit card. He then placed it back in his wallet.

"Tomorrow?" Both of his friends asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot." Chris said. "Tomorrow the school is taking us to Puelton, to the boutiques in Machamps Elysees."

Both of his friends looked at themselves with their eyes wide open. "OH MY GOD, I FORGOT!"

"I didn't ask my dad for money!" Keith said. "I can't go to prom in school uniform!"

"I don't have money either!" Kellyn yelled. "How can we be so stupid?"

"You two really forgot. That's what love makes to some people." Chris said. He smiled. "Don't worry, tomorrow I'll buy you what you need. My budget is big since my mom told me to buy clothes to wear for after I graduate. It will be my treat."

"Normally I would not accept that, but thank you Chris, this is an emergency." Kellyn said.

"Yeah, thanks man, you totally saved us." Keith told Chris.

"It's nothing. Now let's go to sleep tomorrow is going to be a long day." Chris said before getting to bed.

The Next day-Lounge

"Hey guys!" Kate said to her friends. "Ready?"

"Sort of" Keith said smiling. "Good morning." They kissed.

"Well, let's get going then." Kellyn told his friends. "Come on lovebirds! We're going to be late!"

"Yeah!" Rythmi yelled.

Both girls went to the back of the bus.

"Today we're getting the dress that will make Kellyn melt." Kate said to Kate in secret. "You'll see, he won't have another option but to man up and confess his love."

The boys then took a seat at the middle of the bus.

"This is going to be cool." Keith said. "Thank you for lending us money Chris."

"Yeah, thanks dude." Kellyn told.

"No problem guys. It's my treat." Chris said smiling. "Oh, and I already got the green light from my parents, I can take you all for vacation."

"Cool! Where are we going?" Kellyn asked.

"Hope somewhere with a beach, where I can show off this beasts." Keith said flexing his arms.

"Please don't do that." Chris told his friend. "But yeah, we're going to the islands of Oblivia, we will be staying at my family's yacht."

"Great!" Keith yelled, flexing again. "Oblivia is considered a peaceful paradise."

"Yeah it is, it has a spa resort, ruins, the three famous mountains…" Chris said. "There is a lot to do there."

"That sounds cool." Kellyn said. "Hey, look, we're in Puelton already."

"That's Machamps Elysees." Keith told his friends.

Machamps Elysees was an enormous street full of high end boutiques and fancy restaurants, at the center of it, was a water fountain with golden copper statue of a machamp on top of it, surrounded by bushes. The bus stopped at the fountain, then Ms. April and Mr. Kinkaid stood up at the front of the bus.

"We're here kids! This is Machamps Elysees. Its 10AM you have until 2PM to walk around and see what you want, this is for you to see all the stores and decide which is the one that you like the most." Ms. April said.

"Everybody has to be in front of the fountain by 2PM, we will then have lunch and eat some ice-cream. " Mr. Kinkaid told the students. "Then you will have from 3 to 4 PM to do the last visit to the stores, by 4PM you all must have bought your clothes for prom. You can go, remember, don't run in the hallways!"

"Remember boys, you all have to buy a corsage for your date if you have one, so make sure you ask your date about the color!" Ms. April told before the kids could stand up.

All the kids got off the bus and entered the stores, looking for the perfect outfits to wear to the single most important night of Ranger school. Chris, Kellyn, Keith, Kate and Rythmi however, met in front of the fountain before going anywhere else.

"Kate." Keith called. "I need to know what kind of corsage to buy."

"I don't even know how my dress is going to be." Kate answered. "I'll tell you at lunch." She winked.

"I guess it is the same for you Ryth." Kellyn said.

"Yes dummy." She said laughing. "Well, see you around!"

"Bye." Keith said, stealing a kiss from Kate. "See you at 2."

"See you then." She said, winking. "Bye guys."

"See you girls." Chris and Kellyn said together.

The girls then took off and entered the first boutique they saw. The guys started walking.

"I seriously thought you were braver than that." Chris told Kellyn.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kellyn asked,

"He talks about how you haven't told Ryth you like her." Keith said.

"Oh yeah, I'll tell her when the time is right." Kellyn told his friends.

"You'll tell her when you grow a pair." Chris said. "Anyways, let's get going, we have a lot of stores to visit. You might want to buy something for Vacation too, but first things first, clothes for prom. Let's hit Bottega Veneta."

The boys walked through the street to find a map. In front of an ice-cream shop they found a map with the street's shop listing. The boys had a lot of stores to see, since they weren't only shopping for prom, they also had to get clothes for vacations at the Oblivia Islands.

"Well, we have to go to all these stores to get something for prom, and then to thee three to get beach things and stuff." Chris said. "Remember, it's all on me."

"Anyways, we have a lot to buy and walk, can we make it?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, seems like a lot for only 4 hours." Kellyn said. "We may not even see all the stores."

"I got it covered. Look at this stand." He said showing them a spot in the map. "It is a golf cart rental place, we can take one."

They walked a while and got a golf cart for free, as it turned out it is a service provided by Altru to people going through the boutiques. Chris drove the cart all the way to one of the ends of Machamps Elysees. They got down at a store called Bottega Veneta.

"Monsieur Grayson!" a young woman in a black uniform saluted Chris. "We were expecting you, welcome again."

"Thank you em… Monique. But you don't have to call be by my last name." He said. "Can you help us find something appropriate for our prom?"

"Oui oui!" Monique said. "Let me get you something très fantastique."

"Thank you Monique, I'll be back soon!" A young, beautiful woman with pink hair told her as she walked towards the door.

A man in a black suit, most likely a worker from the store opened the door for the lady.

"Au revoir Lady Lavana!" she said with a smile, before the pink haired lady went out. "She is one of Altru's highest executives, and one of my best clients. You must have heard of her Mr. Grayso…Christian I mean."

"Yeah, my parents told me something about Blake Hall making some interesting changes at Altru, the board of directors has been wiped out, leaving only her and another two." Chris told. "Well, let's continue."

The searched the store and Monique showed them many things, until they each decided for something. Chris and Keith were getting black tuxedos and Kellyn a white one. Chris also took a pair of dark purple diamond cufflinks, and a pin (also with a purple diamond in it) for his tie.

"What can I say? That is the way I am." He laughed.

"Great choice Mr." Monique said. "You all look very handsome."

"Thank you Monique, we're going to other stores to see what we can find, please keep this things along with the polos and the trench coat I liked." Chris told her. "We'll be back for them later."

The kids took off and saw the rest of Machamps Elysees, and found the girls looking at bikinis just as they were entering Vilebrequin to get swim shorts. Chris got the girls a bikini and some things for the beach as a treat, because they were also going to the islands with them.

"Thank you Chris!" Rythmi said. "These are really pretty!"

"Yeah men, thank you for all of this." Kellyn and Keith said at the same time.

"It's nothing, really." He said with a smile. "It's almost 2PM, we should get going, come on girls let's go."

All of them got in the cart and headed towards the fountain. They found Ms. April, Mr. Kinkaid and the whole ranger school waiting for them to arrive. Ms. April was amazed by the amount of things they got, but then the kids explained everything about their trip. They all ate and then had an ice cream.

"Ok kids! Now you all have one hour to go to the shops to get the things you like the most." Ms. April said.

"That is if Chris and his friends let something for us to buy there!" some kid yelled.

Everybody laughed and left for the stores. Except for Chris, Kellyn, Keith, Kate and Rythmi, who had stayed behind again.

"So, did you girls found what you needed?" Kellyn said. "Remember we still have to go to get the corsages."

"Yeah, you get a corsage with roses, my dress is red." Kate said to Keith. "Your color." She said with a wink.

"Sexy." Keith answered as he kissed her.

Kellyn was red. "And… how about you Ryth?"

"Well, the dress is white, maybe a gracidea?" she told.

"A gracidea will be." He said smiling.

"Well, we have to go now." Kate said, "We have to run, the dresses are at Valentino, your jewelry is at Tiffany, mine's at Cartier, and we still have to find some shoes, let's hit Miu Miu before it's too late."

"Right!" Ryth yelled.

The two girls ran towards their stores, leaving the guys alone.

"We still have to go with Monique, and get the corsages." Keith said.

The guys took the cart and entered a flower store, Keith asked for roses, Kellyn for gracideas, and Chris for black tulips.

"What for?" Keith said. "You're not taking anyone."

"Not for prom." Chris said.

"Your corsages will be ready in 45 minutes." The lady in the cashier said.

"That's ok." Kellyn said. "Let's go meet Monique at Bottega Veneta and then we'll pick up the flowers."

The boys then took of, Chris charged everything on his card and took the things in the cart. Monique told them she was happy to see them and that she hoped to help them again. The guys then picked up the corsages, left the cart where they got it and returned to the bus, they were just in time. The bus took them back to ranger school and they got everything they bought in Chris's cave. Kellyn and Keith went to the dorm, and Chris stayed for a while.

"I have to get everything in order." Chris said to his friends.

"As you wish." His friends told as they headed for the dorm.

Chris took the tulip corsage he bought from its bag. He walked through the impeccably decorated place, through some boxes filled with things, past his desk with something that seemed like a styler that was torn apart, until he got to the place where he kept his black crystal. Next to the shinny rock was a picture of a young, pretty girl smiling. He left the corsage next to the picture.

"Darcy… I miss you." Chris said. Then his laptop made a noise. *beep beep Scan complete, circuit system modification diagram completed* "Finally."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Happens Next?
> 
> Ok, What's up with Chris, WTF is he hiding?   
> Will Kellyn tell Rythmi that he loves her anytime soon?   
> Will Kaith (Kate+Keith) last?  
>  KEEP READING AND FIND OUT.
> 
> Sorry for the writing, my computer's default language is Spanish, hope you liked, thank you for reading.


	4. We all make PROMises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just look at these!" Keith said flexing his arms and chest. "No wonder how Kate could resist these guns!"
> 
> "Maybe she's just on crack". Chris said as he entered the cave wearing nothing but a towel. "Let's get dressed already."
> 
> "Had a good bath, prom Grinch?" Kellyn told his friend.

The afternoon of Prom day, just after one day internship the boys got together to get ready for the main event of the day. They left everything they needed in the cave and went to ascencion square to talk a bit before getting dressed. The girls were doing their makeup and hair done so Keith and Chris were cheering Kellyn up so he could tell Rythmi how he feels.

"Do you seriously expect me to tell her for you?" Chris said to Kellyn. "I mean, we're friends but that is something you have to do on your own."

"Yeah, dont be ridiculous man... Just tell her!" Keith added.

"I can't." Kellyn told miserably. "What if she laughs at me or she doesen't feel the same way?"

"She won't, besides, if she does, we will be here for you." Keith told him which a smile. "You won't end up like Mr. stone heart here."

"Real funny Keith" Chris said with a distant expression. "Let's go get ready, or we'll be late."

_**Chris's Cave** _

"You were right Kellyn, it is nicer to get ready here, there is more space, privacy and I love the set of mirrors Chris got installed here." Keith told his friend.

"Yeah, it's confy."

"Just look at these!" Keith said flexing his arms and chest. "No wonder how Kate could resist these guns!"

"Maybe she's just on crack". Chris said as he entered the cave wearing nothing but a towel. "Let's get dressed already."

"Had a good bath, prom Grinch?" Kellyn told his friend.

"Yeah, move Keith." Chris moved Keith from the mirror so he could see his reflection, then he continued talking. "We don't have a lot of time, this thing starts in 15 minutes."

"Shit!" Both Keith and Kellyn said at the same time.

The three of them proceeded to put their tuxedos on, and talked as they got ready.

"We had a really great time at one day internship, we met a lot of rangers and Kellyn even met a Munchlax that wanted to be his partner Pokemon!" Keith said, adjusting his tie. "Did you have fun at yours? How was the Union like?"

"Well, it was interesting, I learned a lot too, and I even heard there was a Salamence nearby, maybe I'll have the opportunity to capture it and let it become my partner Pokemon." Chris told his friends. "And on the way back I went to the Altru building to check something my parents wanted me to. I met the actual board of directors and Blake Hall himself, you know, boring business stuff."

"Yeah, sound boring, at least you almost had the opportunity to meet your favourite Pokemo..." Kellyn got interrupted by the sound of the bell, meaning all the students had to meet at the lounge before the actual prom, so they could arrive with their dates and get pictures taken.

"SHIT!" The three of them said as they ran towards the lounge.

_**The Lounge** _

"Thank Arceus! We got here on time!" Kellyn said.

"Yeah, we barely made it." Keith told as he sat on a coffee table.

"Umm... guys?" Chris said.

"What?" They asked.

"You may want to look to your left."

They boys did as they were told and almost choked on their own saliva when they saw their dates.

Kate wore red cocktail halter dress, with blue heels and sapphire necklace and earrings. Rythmi was wearing a white strapless dress whose "skirt" part was entirely made of gracideas and wore pearl earrings and beige stilettos. After a couple of compliments, both guys put the corsages in each girl's wrist and proceeded to take couples pictures. The rest of the night was fun but sort of normal. Keith and Kate were as intense as they could be, they danced, and talked nonstop. Kellyn was nervous about telling Rythmi how he felt and Chris was with everyone and with no one at the same time.

After a while of dancing like crazy, everybody was tired and sat in some lounge chairs, and talked about nonsense, just having a good time.

"You know, ever since I saw you, I thought you were really amazing, but I never had the guts to tell you." Keith said to Kate, his eyes shining with a bright, innocent light that could only be found in someone who is being completely kind and honest. "I really like you, and it would be amazing if we were to be together when we are official rangers."

"You don't have an idea of how much I have been waiting for you to say that, you red-headed idiot." She answered. Then the DJ started playing a slow song. "Would you dance with me?"

Keith just winked at her and stood up. Kellyn stared at Rythmi, and just when he was about to tell her something, Isaac, who surprisingly managed to keep his head out of the books for one night, asked her to dance with her, she grinned to Kellyn and accepted.

"Oh man!" Kellyn said. "Just when I was about to tell her how I feel." He had a sad look in his eyes, just like the one Chris showed whenever he looked at the picture of the girl in his cave. "Why would she even like me? I'm not special at all."

As he said those words, Chris got angry and snapped at Kellyn.

"Shut it, you idiot!... I'm sorry, but I can't stand to see you feel sorry for yourself when you don't have any idea of how lucky you are, she is dancing with Isaac to make you jealous, you can see it by the way she looks at you. She looks at you the way I always wanted Darcy to look at me." He hesitated for a moment, and then he continued. "Look, I also thought that I was not worth it, but maybe, if I had been a little more confident, she would have fallen for me, and now I live wondering what would have been if I was braver. You are a really great guy, and you seem to really care about her, so don't make the same mistake as me, or you will regret it forever." Just then his purple eyes lighted up just for a fraction of a second, but Kellyn did not notice. "Look, you have to be brave, you do have a chance with her, so go and tell her, I know you can, and deep inside, you know it too."

Just then Kellyn had a sudden rush of braveness not typical of him, like what Chris had told him was an absolute truth, he couldn't be wrong, just as a Squirtle could not evolve into a Charizard. He got up and started to walk towards Rythmi, then he stopped and looked back at Chris. "You are also a great guy, and a great friend. You still have a chance with her you know, or with anyone you want, you just have to work on it." He then left and asked Rythmi to dance with him.

"I am working on it." Chris said as he took out a black and purple colored styler from his pocket. "I sure am." He then put the styler back in his pocket, got up, and went for a drink.

Just as the song ended, and while the weird rush of braveness was still working on Kellyn, he started dancing with Rythmi again, while they talked.

"How come you wanted to dance with me?" She said, smiling.

"Why wouldn't I? You look amazing by the way."

"Thanks, you too." Rythmy blushed.

"Seriously, you're the prettiest girl here, you're brave, smart, funny and cute, and I want to be with you." He got closer to her and leaned a bit. "Not just for this dance." And then, just like that, he kissed her softly in the lips. For a moment Kellyn felt the rush of braveness leaving his body and mind, but it didn't matter, because he was with Rythmi, and for those few minutes, nothing else mattered.

Meanwhile, just a few meters away near the stairway, Chris leaned against the wall, looking at his friends. "You're welcome Kellyn... Man, they all look so happy it almost makes me feel bad to do this... almost." He then proceeded to go down the stairs, towards the basement. He walked down the stairs and found himself at the door of Mr. Kinkaid's lab, he tried to get in but the door was locked. He didn't look annoyed, he just smiled in an arrogant way. "Gastly." His eyes glowed a bit like they sometimes did and immediately a couple of Gastly appeared and tried to attack Chris. Again, he just laughed and took out a black and purple colored styler. "Do mi biding." He launched the capture disc, creating not a blue, but a purple capture line around the Pokemon. When the capture was completed, the Gastly looked like hypnotized. "Open that door for me please." The Gastly did as they were told, then they came back to their senses and left. "Disappointing, the rock did its work but they still get released after they do what they've been told." He went inside the lab and started looking around the different papers Mr. Kinkaid and Isaac had left. "Oh, so this is it. Interesting, they used stylers for the initial study for their work. And here is it!" He laughed in a way that made him look evil and crazy. "With this, my design will be complete and I can proceed. Well, phase one starts tomorrow, I better get working on it, this graduation ceremony surely will be the remembered foreve... Hey, I didn't expect them to have this so fast. Everything is going better than I expected." He took another look at the CD he just had found, labelled "Incredible Machine preliminary design.", copied it into another disk, and left the room exactly as he had found it.

An hour later, just as prom was getting to its end and everybody was sent to their dorms, Kellyn, Ryhtmi, Chris, Keith and Kate gathered in the lounge, saying their goodbyes. The boys kissed their girlfriends good night and watched them go to their dorm. Then Keith and Kellyn took out a bottle of Vodka they had hidden in a trash can and looked at Chris.

"Cave time?" Both of them said at the same time.

"It's our last night at Ranger School, why not?" Chris answered.

They walked towards the cave and took a seat in the lounge chairs, poured a bit of vodka in their glasses, added juice and started talking.

"Chris, are you okay?" Kellyn asked.

"Yeah, you looked upset and left prom." Keith added. "Is something bothering you? We didn´t ignore you too much did we?"

Chris looked at his friends and gave them a friendly smile. "Of course not, I just got a call from my parents and had to take it."

"But you were gone for almost an hour." Keith said.

"They wanted me to look for something on my laptop, fix some problems with the credit card, that sort of thing, I tried to get out of it but it was urgent." Chris responded. "Besides, you looked really happy, I did not want to ruin that." He looked away from them and stared at the ceiling.

"There is that look again." Kellyn noticed. "You always have that look when anyone talks about love. I know you told us what happended. But seriously, you could get any girl you want. Why are you so stubborn?"

"It's just that sometimes it is hard to see other people have that kind of happiness, but don't worry, I'm very close to making my dream come true and..." He regained his pose. "Let's not ruin our last night talking about this. Let's have some fun."

"It is not our last night, idiot." Keith said. "We are still going to be friends after we graduate!"

"Of course!" Kellyn added.

"Let's make a promise, even if we go separate ways from here, we will always be friends." Keith said raising his glass.

"I promise." Kellyn and Chris said at the same time. Chris had a guilty look in his face for a moment, but the other two didn't notice.

The boys kept talking all night about how they expected their lives to be after graduating, what Pokemon they liked and pretty much everything else they could think of. That was until Keith fell asleep on the couch.

"Poor guy, vodka doesn't agree with him." Chris said.

"Yeah, he is out." Kellyn added. "Hey, Chris."

"What up?"

"I wanted to thank you for tonight."

"What for?" Chris asked.

"Giving me the courage to tell Ryth how I feel." Kellyn said. "I would not have done that without your help. You are a really good friend."

"Thank you, it was nothing."

"It was for me. You really gave me courage, and I am sorry for saying this again, but you do have a heart Chris, and a big one. You care about your friends, you take care of them. So yeah, you are not a saint, and you've had your heart broken once. That doesn't make you heartless, it makes you human."

"Maybe I want to be more than just human." Chris answered.

"Or maybe you just need to give yourself one more chance. You are a great person, and someone will notice sooner or later." He smiled at his friend and gave him a hug. "You just have to be patient. Now come on, let's go to sleep."

"Thank you, Kellyn." Chris said to his friend with a smile as he took Keith to the dorm. Chris stood up, and looked at his shining black stone. "And I hope you don't hate me after tomorrow." After that, he went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Happens Next?
> 
> So, Kellyn is in love, Chris is not who he says he is, and Keith is... well, he is just Keith. If you think you found out things in this chapter wait until next one! More things are coming our heroes' way and I can tell you that graduation is going to be an event to remember!


	5. Shadow Ranger Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let the show begin." Chris said as he put on the mask. He laughed as he exited the cave for the last time and walked towards the ceremony. And then the screams started.

It is graduation day, and everyone is getting ready for the big event. In fact, everyone is so busy getting everything done that they fail to notice weird stuff that they would later regret not noticing. Even people you would expect to be aware of everything that happens at Ranger School were oblivious of the disaster, or disasters that were about to occur. And people who were supposed to look out for their best friend did not see the signals that should´ve warned them of what was coming. Yes, busy people tend to miss details that could have warned them of dangers to come. Isaac should have not let his experiments alone without turning them off; Mr. Kinkaid should have checked the lock on the door twice before leaving the lab, and above all, Kellyn and Keith should have seen the signs that there was something different about their friend Chris; signs like his obsession to legendary Pokemon, his ability to move without being noticed or how persuasive he could be whenever his eyes lit with purple light, which also appeared when emotions like anger overwhelmed him. Indeed, Chris was a very special kid, but by far his most outstanding quality was his ambition for power, an aspect of him that no one had seen until graduation day.

_**Chris's Cave** _

"DEVICE PROGRAMMING COMPLETE. SHADOW STYLER UPGRADED AND READY FOR USE" Chris's computer said as he got ready for the graduation ceremony. He was dressed in black pants and shoes, a deep purple shirt and an open black coat with purple details. Indeed, he was not dressing up for the ceremony, but for the first phase in his plan to take over Almia. He walked over to his desk and pressed a key on his computer, changing the screen to a live video of Kinkaid´s lab. He could see him and Isaac looking at their equipment, no doubt trying to make their first prototype of the Miniremo, a new Pokemon control device, work. The purple eyed boy let out a small laugh, as he found funny how they struggled with something that he managed to perfect and improve in just a few hours.

"Fools." He said to himself. "Trying to make command programs and algorithms to allow normal people to control Pokemon. Ingenuous, but useless in the end. They will never be able to unlock the full potential of the dark shards, much less that of the Shadow Cristal. Lucky me, that the mechanism that stylers need to convey feelings to Pokemon allows my power, with the help of the dark shards of course, to flow to the creatures' bodies. And even luckier me, that I could  _convince_ one of the naive workers at the union to provide me a couple of top stylers."

He zoomed in the image to be able to see the screens at Kinkaid's lab. He could see Isaac trying to influence a pair of tangrowths near the school. He grinned as he hacked into Isaac's system, programming a silent bug that would attract the creatures and then make them go rampage. Chris copied all of the computer's data into a portable hard drive which he put in his pocket and waited a minute to see the blond kid and his teacher leave to attend the ceremony. As soon after they left, the bell that announced the start of the ceremony rang. He turned to grab a black mask with purple details that only covered the eyes and nose.

"Let the show begin." Chris said as he put on the mask. He laughed as he exited the cave for the last time and walked towards the ceremony. And then the screams started.

_**Boy's dorm- 2 hours before the ceremony** _

"I can't believe this is over." Kellyn said to his friends. "We sure had a great time."

"Yeah... I sure hope that we all get to be working together when we are official rangers!" Keith answered.

"I am pretty sure that we'll all be assigned to Almia, and we'll be seeing each other a lot." Kellyn smiled, and then looked at his friend Chris. "You're awfully quiet, buddy. Are you feeling ok?"

His fiend looked at him and smiled, but even though his smile said he was happy his eyes showed sadness. "Yeah, just thinking. Everything we have been through has been great. I just hope nothing changes after today."

Kellyn looked at his friend and suddenly felt sorry that he and Keith had both ignored him a little bit to be with the girls. He opened his mouth to say something but Keith talked first.

"Look man, we all promised that we would all be friends forever. And I think I can talk in the name of the whole group when I say that we are keeping that promise." He grabbed both of his friends and hugged them. "Now let's go to ascension square, we have to meet the girls."

The three of them walked towards the door and exited the room.

_**Ascension Square- 1 hour before the ceremony** _

The five friends had a great time talking, being goofy and having fun for the last free hour that they would have together as students of the ranger school. They remembered all the fun times they had together, just before realising that they had one hour to pack and get ready for the ceremony.

"What? Is the time over? MAN!" Keith said.

"Yeah I know, but don´t be a cry-baby. After this the real adventure begins! We will have a lot of fun being rangers, helping save people and the world!" Kate told her boyfriend.

"Yeah, let's go. We don't want to miss the ceremony." Kellyn told his friends as he kissed Rythmi on the cheek. "Or make Ms. April angry."

The boys started walking towards the dorms when Chris said that he was going to take care of some things that he had to arrange at the cave for his departure. Kellyn and Keith offered to go with him but he declined, telling them that he had a surprise for them. The boys arrived at the dorm and got dressed, talked for a while and packed their stuff. When they were finally ready they just sat and talked more, when they spotted something out the window.

"Is that... A Salamence?!" Kellyn screamed. "I can´t believe it! Too bad Chris is missing this... Let´s look for him and show..."

Kellyn was cut short by the school bell, indicating that it was time for the graduation ceremony.

"Damn! Let's go Kellyn. We can meet Chris at the ceremony and we'll tell him about the salamence there." Keith exclaimed.

_**The Ceremony** _

The two boys arrived just in time to the ceremony and took their respective places. They looked for the purple eyed boy but they could not seem to find him. They decided to pay attention to the ceremony and they would look for their friend later. The ceremony proceeded as planned. Principal Lamont gave his speech, as well as Isaac, being the class valedictorian. Then Ms April stepped forward.

"I would like to call upon one student as the representative of the graduating class." She said. "Kellyn. Step forward please."

Keith turned to congratulate his friend. "Whoa! You´re the representative! That's wicked cool, Kellyn!"

"Hehe, I guess." He babbled, getting red. He walked towards the podium and started talking. "This is a great honour, to be the representative of a class so special. I really hope all of you have a great... What?" Kellyn was interrupted by a loud sound and ground shaking.

"What was that?! An explosion!?" Keith screamed.

"That noise came from the basement!" Rythmi shrieked.

"Everyone keep calm!" Ms. April commanded.

Mr. Kinkaid went down the stairs to check what had caused the sound. "I... I'll go see what that was!" Everything was quiet for a moment and then... "Waah! Stop! Stop that!"

Just then two confused and angry looking tangrowth emerged from the basement. "Eeeek!" Yelled the students. "It's bad! Run!"The student started running towards the exit white the pair of pokemon caused rampage across the school. Everything seemed helpless until Keith and Kellyn stepped out of the crowd decided to save everyone.

"Kellyn let's capture these things!" the red head said.

"I'm right beside you!" Kellyn answered.

"Are you ready?"

"You bet!"

"All right, let's do this. Kellyn, you take the one on the left! I'll take the one on the right!"

Just behind them, Isaac looked at both of them astonished. "Could those tangrowth be.., it's not possible!"

"Capture on!" Kellyn and Keith yelled.

After a few spins the rampaging pokemon were captured.

"Yes! Capture successful! Kellyn we did it!" Keith celebrated.

"Of course we did it! Now let's set them free and continue our celebration!"

"Oh, I don't think so." A mysterious voice said from the school's speakers as the light dimmed. "I have other plans for this school and for those pokemon too."

The entire room went completely dark for a second and when the lights went back to normal a kid dressed in black and purple wearing a mask and a purple top styler stood in the graduation podium. "I think those two are staying here for a little while." Said the boy, grinning.

"Who do you think you are?" Keith burst out.

"Yeah! Get out of here!" Kellyn added.

"Hmp... I am the Shadow Ranger." Said the boy before throwing his capture disk at the pokemon. His capture disc emanated purple flames and left a weird capture line that changed from purple to black. The capture disc completed a single spin around the tangrowths and they immediately started to go rampage again. The Shadow Ranger started to laugh. "And I believe those pokemon answer to me now. Tangrowth, destroy."

"You wish!" Keith, Kellyn and Kate yelled at the same time. "Capture on!"

"I have to go find Chris!" Rythmi yelled as she ran towards the exit, along with the entire staff and student body that were running for their lives.

_**Chris's Cave** _

Rythmi had looked all over the school grounds before she thought of looking for Chris in his cave. He wasn't there either, but something in his computer caught Rythmi's attention. She was looking at a live feed of Kinkaid's lab, which she thought was weird. She then closed that window and found what looked like diagrams of a styler. She could not understand most of the technical details but she could understand the title "Shadow Styler Design." She wanted to look more when a pop-up took over the screen. ID CONFIRMATION NEEDED. The web cam took a shot of Rythmi and another pop-up showed. ID CONFIRMATION COMPLETED. NEGATIVE FOR MR CHRISTIAN GRAYSON, ERASING DISK.

"No!" The blond girl yelled. "Oh dear Arceus, what has he done?! I have to tell the others!" She started running towards the ceremony.

_**The Ceremony** _

Kellyn, Keith and Kate had kept at bay the aggressive tangrowth, but every time they were close to capture the Shadow Ranger Created another dark circle around them and the progress that the kids made was erased. They were running out of time.

"It is useless to keep fighting, you better get going or you will go down with this school!" The Shadow Ranger mocked. "There is no way you can capture them, my Dark Styler is way superior!"

"Well maybe I will capture you instead of them!" Keith yelled as he angrily directed his capture disk directly towards the Shadow Ranger and hit him in the mask. The kid in purple fell on his knees and his mask shattered.

Just then Rythmi entered the room running and calling their friend's attention. "Guys! It's Chris! He is... he's..."

"He's what?" Kate asked.

"Right here." The Shadow Ranger said as he stood up. Now without his mask, it was evident that the friend that the kids cared so much about and the evil monster trying to destroy the school were one and the same. "I told you that you had to run. This would have been so much easier. We could have kept our friendship. I really care for you, but I won't let you interfere with my plans." Just then he threw his capture disk one more time at the pokemon and circled them three times. The pokemon started going even crazier and destroyed more things.

That was when Kellyn has his idea. "Okay guys this is what we are going to do." He told them so Chris could not hear them. "The Styler conveys feelings of friendship towards pokemon, so it has to have a connection to the user. I am guessing that the styler can also convey feelings of friendship to the one connected to it, so, if we all circle Chris's styler we may be able to make him react, or at least distract him enough to make the tangrowth go. We have to try to capture them, and when he tries to circle them again with his styler, we circle his capture disk until he stops, are you ready?"

"Yes!" his friends answered.

"Okay, Chris, we are going to put an end to your plans, all of us!" He said as he passed a styler to Rythmi. "Capture on!"

They kids' stylers flew towards the tangrowths and started circling them. Just then Chris started to laugh. "You just won't quit right? Well, then I'll have to get rid of you too, sorry. Dark Capture on!" he said as he laughed his capture disk towards the pokemon. But just before it circled them, Kellyn gave the signal and all four of their capture disks flow towards the Dark Capture disk and started drawing circles around it. "What is this? Stop it! I SAID STOP IT!" Chris yelled as he tried to pull out his capture disk but failed. His arm started to smoke as the styler could not handle the reverse flow of energy, until it finally burst up in flames and he had to take it out of his hand. "This is not possible!"

"Yes! We did it!" The kids yelled. They saw as the dark aura surrounding the tangrowths vanished and they fled to the wild.

Kellyn walked up to where Chris was standing. "It's over now Chris, I'm sorry to say this to you, but you are going to be locked up a long time."

To that, the purple eyed boy started laughing manically. "Are you kidding? Over? This is far from over. This was just a test, the beginning of my great design. I just have to make a few adjustments to my Dark Styler and I can begin the real fun part of my plans. And as for the locked up part..." he jumped up to a high place and took another top Dark Styler attached to his leg and put it on. He then pressed a few buttons and shot his capture disk so up it broke the dome and flew to the sky. He then put on another mask. "And don't call me Chris, I am the Shadow Ranger now. If you excuse me, my ride is here." Just then they all heard a loud roar, and a black salamence appeared from the ceiling. The Shaodw Ranger jumped to it and then escaped laughing.

Kellyn, Keith, Rythmi and Kate stood there speechless, until Mr. Kincaid retuned from the lab. Then principal Lamont brought everyone back to the room to make sure everyone was ok. "Mr. Kincaid! You´re not hurt, are you?"

"I... I think... Yes, yes. I'm fine. I must admit, even I couldn't tell what on earth was happening..."

"Ah, so even Mr. Kincaid is at loss as to why those tangrowth rampaged... That is a shame. Still, everyone seems to be safe. That is certainly a great relief. And since the threat of the Shadow Ranger, whoever he really is, is over, we can be calm now. Well, shall we continue with our graduation ceremony?"

Mr. Kincaid left the podium and Ms. April proceeded. "I would like to call upon one student as the representative of the graduating class. Kellyn, step forward, please."

Kellyn did as he was told, but everyone could notice the look of complete astonishment that he had. He managed to say a few words, but he was still shocked about his friend being the Shadow Ranger. Then principal Lamont started talking. "Kellyn, Keith, Rythmi and Kate. Thank you for coming to the protection of everyone! It was very impressive to see you calmly go about your captures with no panic, Even though we could not see the end of the challenge due to security reasons, you've provided everyone with a good example of taking charge in a crisis. Now, as representative of the graduating class, I confer Kellyn this certificate." He gave Kellyn the certificate and he returned to his place before Lamont continued. "And finally... The time has come for all of you to set sail into the vast horizon that is your future. In closing, I will say this once again: Please don't forget to smile. Congratulations, grads!"

Everybody started clapping and cheering, except for the four friends. The ones who knew the identity of the person who tried to destroy everything they cared about. They exchanged a glance and walked out of school towards ascension square.

"I can´t believe he would do this!" Kate cried.

"I know, he always seemed so nice. He even had to guts to say he still considered us friends!" Rythmi continued.

"Next time I see that guy I am going to punch the hell out of his face." Keith said angrily.

"No." Kellyn said. Everybody looked at him astonished. "He is still our friend. He could not be pretending all this time. Something bad is going on with him. He is trapped in darkness, and we are going to save him from it the next time we see him. But for now, let's just move on with our lives. We will, see him again, and when we do, we'll be ready." They all looked at the ocean, before they all said at the same time: "I promise."

_**Somewhere in the middle of the ocean near the Oblivia Islands** _

Chris was resting, wearing a pair of newly bought purple swim trunks, in his yacht heading for the Oblivia Islands. He had a piña colada in his hand and his faithful black salamence by his side. He was enjoying the vacation he would have shared with his friends if Keith had not shattered his Shadow Ranger mask. "We would have had a nice vacation together guys... Why did you have to interfere with my plans?" Chris said to himself. He was a little bit sad to be alone, but he ignored the feeling. "Well, if being alone is the price I have to pay to get what I want then so be it. I will rule this planet, and then I won't have to be alone ever again. I will have my friends back, I will have Darcy back. Everything I want is going to be mine really soon."

He was interrupted by the ship's first officer. "Mr. Grayson. Your one o'clock is here."

"Perfect, bring them to me."

The officer left and left Chris alone again.

"Oh, don't you just love when everything goes according to plan?" He told his salamence before three elderly guys and one elderly woman greeted him and took seat in front of him.

"Well, if it isn´t the infamous Societea." Chris greeted them. "I love making business with people so... experienced."

"And we love making business with someone so young, yet so committed to... our line of expertise." Said a man that looked like a doctor. "Everything is arranged, I assume."

"Correct, Doctor Edward. There is a group that can help you achieve your goals. It is called the Pokemon Pinchers. They work uncoordinated for now, but under your leadership they will be of great help. I have arranged a meeting for you with the leaders of the three groups. The old ruins you found are also about to be excavated by my people and those gauntlets will be yours in a matter of hours." Chris said confidently. "I assume you have my pay."

The woman stepped forward and handed Chris a bunch of papers. Papers containing information about several people: Blake Hall, his admins, teams such as Galactic, Dim Sun and such. The papers also contained intel on his long lost love Darcy, and stolen information from pokemon professors from all regions. The last paper contained a six figure cheque and a contract describing the Sociatea's future deals with the Shadow Ranger. "I hope this is enough" she said.

"This is perfect. So, when I take control of Almia I can count on the future leaders of Oblivia to work with me." He laughed. "Like I said, I love when everything goes according to plan."


End file.
